untitled - FABERRY
by Memefilled
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are step-siblings who can't seem to keep they hands off of each other. WARNING: pure smut & gender!swap. RATED: M


**A/N: First story here it is. Hit me up if you got any request that you would like me to write. ALL is welcome.**

**Untitled - Faberry. Gender!Swap.**

**Faberry!Siblings**

"Ugh! That was the worse day of my life!"

A girl with brunette hair looked up at the sound watching as the new comer thre a pair of key onto the coffee table before flopping back against the sofa in exhaustion.

"What happened to you?" She smirked placing the book she was reading on the table then moving where the other person sat.

"What happened to me? I'll tell you what happened to me!" They dramatically states sitting up straight to pay attention to the brunette girl. "My boss is the most horrible human being on the planet! Working me up as if I'm some machine that never gets a break!"

The brunette girl burst out laughing at that. "Nobody told you to get that job Quentin, matter of fact nobody asked you to get a job at all. You know daddy already gives you money to flaunt at your little hoes of the week that you always have." She stated bitterly.

"All I'm saying is one of these days I will have her against that precious desk of hers with my dick buried deep inside of her and fuck her until she can't remember her own name then we will see if she will still talk shit!"

The brunette rolls her eyes. "Not every girls do fall at your feet your highness." She stood up to walk out the room only to be pulled back by the arm.

"Sounds like someone is jealous" the boy smirked.

"In your dreams!" She slightly pushes him away from her. "Your a good fuck but not that good." Then smirked at the furious glint in his eyes.

"That's not what you were saying last night dear sister." He whispers close to her ears his mouth ghosting over her neck barely kissing her making goosebumps form on the smooth skin.

"Hm," he taunts as his hand trails down the girl's skirt disappearing inside the wristband of the material and the brunette gasps as cool fingers met her centre. "Already wet baby sis." He's voice teasing while his fingers worked around her clit in circular motion making the girl squirm in his arms.

Unable to speak the brunette let out constants moans while buckling against her step-brother's moving fingers. Just as she was getting lost into the feeling those fingers stopped moving. Opening her eyes she saw the blonde smirking cockily at her.

"Jerk!" She growls, her whole body pulsing with needs.

The boy's smirk deepens as he grabs her face forcefully then crashed they lips together into a bruising kiss. They tongue automatically found a rhythm, the blonde sucked on the brunette's tongue making her groan in process before taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hmm, I want you." She moans as Quinn backs them over to the sofa that they previously occupied.

"Your such a naughty girl Rachel." He chuckles after the girl shoved him onto the sofa before kneeling in front of him.

"Oh look at that, does little Quinnie wants to come out and play...?" She teased unbuckling his belt and jeans buttons.

"Please don't call my dick that- FUCK!" He hisses as Rachel's hand rubs at his dick through his jeans. "Don't tease me!" He growls taking her by the hair to bring they lips together in a kiss.

The brunette made a work of his jeans getting it out of the way so he was only left in his boxers, cock standing rock hard at ready and the brunette moaned at the sight. She won't deny the fact her step-brother was bigger than most guys she has been with because he certainly was.

"You want me to touch you?" She whispers talk, hovering her petit hand over his hard-on.

"Yes Rach,"

"Yes what?" The brunette teased.

"I want you to suck my dick."

"Maybe if you ask nicely..." She teased smirking at his impatient look even though she knows her turn will come when he will make her beg for it she still takes the pleasure in torturing him.

"Please." He grunts.

"Gladly" then she pulled him out of the material of his boxers and without wasting anytime her mouth wrapped around the head of his dick before swallowing him whole.

"Holy SHIT!"

"Hmm, you like that big brother" she hummed with Quentin's dick buried deep down her throat making him tremble against the sofa, the grip he had on the thing tightening leaving his knuckles white.

"God I love your mouth, especially your none gagging reflex." He quickly made a work of removing the shirt he was wearing and flaunting it away welcoming the breeze of the room against his muscular broad chest.

The brunette finally let's him out with a pop then stood in front of him and strip. The blonde grabs her around the waist and sat her against him, his dick poking at her ass as her wetness made a trail against his abdomen as they lips locked together in a passionate kiss.

As much as they tell themselves there was no feelings involved between them whatsoever that this was just sex! There was still chemistry between them and the fact that they would always get jealous over whichever guy or girl the other one is seen with but still they were convinced there was no attraction whatsoever.

Quinn finally pulls away from the kiss to kiss down the brunette's body as he reached her perky breasts he didn't hesitant in wrapping his lips around dusky nipple and sucking on it as his other hand played with the other breast. Fingers rolling against the nipples as teeth bit down on the other one.

Rachel wildly threw her head back in pleasure humping her brother's abdomen spreading her wetness all over him as his cock stood for attention. Her clit was throbbing to be touched.

"Touch me Quentin." She moans biting softly on his neck making him hiss.

Quentin finally pulls away from her breast to kiss her lips before sitting her down onto the sofa so he was kneeling in front of her. He made work of kissing her from her ears making her shiver at the sensation as he gently trails down to her cheek, neck, collarbone as well as softly kissing both her nipples before moving down her stomach. Her whole body was covered by his gentle lips until he reached her centre, he made work of kissing the inside of her thighs not quite reaching where she most ached to be touched.

"Quinn please.." She begs her hips thrusting into thin air in hopes of getting some sort of pleasure to no avail.

The boy chuckles as his head pops up to stare up at her then smirked and Rachel knew what he was silently asking for.

"Please fuck me, please!" She growled almost animal like and Quinn curtesy before disappearing between her lips.

He took the first lick of her clit and Rachel went wild. Quinn's tongue was as magical as his dick and fingers was, if you asked her she wouldn't know which one she preferred most. He took a second lick before gently kissing at her clit, he first started by placing soft butterfly kisses before full on eating the girl out.

Rachel's eyes screwed shut as pleasure took over her body, her screaming was loud and music to Quinn's ears who decided to add his finger into the mix. His finger was buried deep inside Rachel's pussy working her up into slow pace driving her wild.

"Oh, oh, oh my god. Fuck me." She cried in pleasure her hips buckling against his face as he picks up speed.

With a final cry the brunette cum hard against his tongue and the blonde gladly licked her clean before crawling up to her and kissing her lips.

The brunette welcomed the kiss, her hand buried in his blonde hair pulling his face even closer to her to deepen the kiss before pulling away. The brunette had a glazed over look on her face before glancing down between they bodies.

"We should do something about that." She nods toward the rock hard cock resting in between his legs. The head was red and pulsing.

Rachel quickly got on her knees in front of him and took him inside her mouth and Quinn hiss.

She darts her tongue out and made a motion of circling it around the head before licking up around the base and moving toward the two testicles and sucking softly on them.

Quentin grunts taking a hold of his step-sister's full hair and holding her in place as he thrust toward her. She moves her mouth back to his dick welcoming the shaft deep in her throat.

"Fuck Rachel, have I mention how much I love your mouth!" He grunts feeling the head of his dick hit the back of her throat but still she didn't choke. He then pulled his cock out of her mouth picked her up and lays her on the sofa without a warning enters her and no matter how many times they have had sex Rachel still can not get used to the size of him so she cried out of mixer of both pain and pleasure as her brother thrust on top of her.

After the pain subsided all was left was pleasure and Rachel was moaning louder than ever.

"Such a screamer. You love it when I fuck you without a care in the world, don't you baby sis." The blonde teased as his whole nine inches buried deep within her.

"You should take the liberty of screaming as you please now. Your mum and my dad comes back tomorrow. No more screaming for you." He grins while Rachel attempts a glare but it was difficult to do so with a dick buried inside you thrusting like a jackhammer.

Feeling his muscles getting tired he picked the brunette up into his arms sat down on the sofa with Rachel on top of him, his dick still buried deep within her. The brunette started bouncing up on top of him, the only sounds between them was they moans, the sound of skin slapping into skin. As they both got lost into the ecstatic of pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum Quinn." Rachel breathes, they faces close together, lips lingering on top of each other barely kissing. Feeling himself near his peak the blonde swapped they position so the brunette was laid flat against the sofa with him on top both of his hands bracing against the arm of the sofa as he picked up his speed.

He was buried deep inside Rachel's pussy, the brunette thrashed wildly screaming her brother's name in pleasure, a sensation so familiar came over her as she cum hard her walls squeezing the dick inside of her making the blonde cum as well.

After riding out they orgasm, Quinn slowly pulled out from the safe heaven that is Rachel's pussy and groans at the mixed substance that came spilling out the hole with his dick still hard and shoved it down his sister's throat thrusting with need and this time Rachel did choke because the move was so unexpected but she still worked her throat muscle to give him some sort of circulation and before long he has cum hard down her throat.

Pulling out his dick softens in the process sipping with cums.

"What was that you said about me not being a good enough fuck?" He questions close to her face.

The brunette was too out of it to respond as her step-brother's lips bruised against hers, sucking on her tongue before pulling away smirking. "Don't chew what you can't swallow." He glanced down at her before flicking her clit making Rachel moan in pleasure. "You got a lot to learn baby sis..." With a final kiss to her cheek he picked up his clothes that was scattered around the living room and walked out.

The brunette unable to move with such aching muscles, legs and pussy let her body just fall onto the sofa that she and her step-brother just did the deed on. And it wasn't until later on onto the night when Quentin came back from wherever he always goes that he found her there asleep and carried her to her bed, placing her on her bed with a soft smile on his face and a gentle 'goodnight Rae' before leaving to go fix the living room before his dad and Shelby got back tomorrow from they trip.

**-End-**


End file.
